ZEMBLANITY
by bskylight
Summary: Keadaan Kerajaan Magnolia sudah diujung tanduk. Kekalahannya melawan Kerajaan Nemesis membuat yang berjaya memutuskan sebuah kesepakatan—membunuh tiga Panglima tertinggi di Kerajaan itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika esok adalah hari terakhirmu?"—Putra Mahkota, Park Chanyeol. /Chanbaek, slight Kaisoo, Hunhan, BL, Yaoi/


**ZEMBLANITY**

Pair : Chanbaek, Hunhan and Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Angst**, **BL

Rated : M

Oneshoot

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang Anda lakukan disini, Yang Mulia?" Pria bersurai abu – abu itu terkejut dengan kedatangan Putera Mahkota yang tiba – tiba. Sang Putera Mahkota pun langsung mengunci pintu besi itu dan menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri di sudut ruang kosong itu.

Baekhyun-pria bersurai abu – abu-membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Sang Putera Mahkota berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh besar miliknya. Baekhyun tak bereaksi, melainkan mematung menatap kosong ke sudut ruangan lainnya. Tubuh Putera Mahkota sangat hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sedari tadi menahan dinginnya lantai penjara.

"Jangan pergi," lirih Sang Putera Mahkota, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun tak dapat berbuat apa – apa. Ini sudah keputusan Kerajaan Nemesis atas kekalahan Kerajaan Magnolia, Kerajaan yang di lindunginya. Ia tak ingin warga tak bersalah ikut imbasnya, maka dari itu ia mengorbankan dirinya dan kedua Panglima lain untuk menyepakati kesepakatan yang telah dibuat oleh kerajaan itu.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, ini sudah keputusan-"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, Putera Mahkota yang egois seperti biasanya. Baekhyun pun melepas pelukan itu secara sepihak. Calon pemimpin kerajaan yang terkenal dengan kesejahteraannya itu menintikkan air matanya. Suara tangisnya begitu lirih membuat hatinya merasa tersayat oleh ribuan pisau.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengelus pipi Sang Putera Mahkota lembut sembari memanggil namanya. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus sedang Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata sembap berair. Baekhyun perlahan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ia mengecup bibir Sang Putera Mahkota perlahan lalu kembali menatapnya.

"Kau jelek saat kau menangis," gurau Panglima itu pada atasannya. Namun yang dikiranya akan tenang malah semakin menjadi. Chanyeol kembali memeluknya dan kini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Siapa kira calon pemimpin yang terkenal tegas dan dingin itu akan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya saat hanya berdua dengan Panglimanya? Hanya Baekhyun yang mengetahui sifat asli Chanyeol, bahkan Baginda Raja pun tak mengetahui hal ini. Ia hanya melihat sosok sempurna dalam diri anak semata wayangnya tanpa mengetahui segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

Baekhyun mengelus lembut punggung bergetar Sang Putera Mahkota sambil membisikinya kata – kata penenang. Akan tetapi Chanyeol terus menggeleng setiap kali ia menyelesaikan kata – katanya. Ia tak percaya akan kata – kata manis Baekhyun, ia hanya berdusta demi menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika besok adalah hari terakhirku melihatmu hidup?"

Kalimat itu menusuk relung hatinya. Perkataannya benar. Baekhyun kini terdiam memikirkan hari esok yang semakin dekat. Hari esok dimana ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Hari esok dimana ia terakhir kali merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi. Hari esok dimana ia terakhir kalinya mendengar kicauan burung gereja. Hari esok dimana ia terakhir kalinya merasakan sejuk suasana Kerajaan Magnolia. Hari esok dimana ia akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol untuk selama – lamanya.

Namun kesepakatan tetaplah kesepakatan. Ia bisa saja kabur bersama kedua Panglima lainnya, namun rakyatlah yang jadi korbannya. Mereka semua akan dihabisi sampai kerajaan ini tak lagi berpenduduk. Bukankah lebih baik membunuh tiga Panglima daripada beribu – ribu rakyat dan membuat kerajaan ini hancur?

Baekhyun kembali melepas pelukan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Kini ia menatapnya tajam.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba saja meninggi. Tangan Panglima itu terangkat dan terayun begitu cepat.

PLAK!

Chanyeol merasakan perih yang teramat sangat di pipi kirinya. Baekhyun menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Baekhyun berdiri tegak di hadapan Sang Putera Mahkota masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Chanyeol heran dengan perubahan Baekhyun yang begitu instan, ia menatap Baekhyun bingung sembari memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah.

"Putera Mahkota macam apa yang menangisi Panglimanya? Apa Anda Putera Mahkota yang lemah? Dan—apa? Anda akan memimpin kerajaan ini dengan sifat lemah Anda? Yang benar saja."

Chanyeol bergidik mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti ayahnya. Nada bicaranya begitu tegas hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Jawab saya, Yang Mulia!"

"Tidak! Saya, Putera Mahkota Kerajaan Magnolia, berjanji akan melindungi Kerajaan Magnolia dengan sepenuh hati walau nyawa taruhannya!"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ini berhasil. Walaupun mungkin Chanyeol akan membencinya setelah ini, setidaknya ia tidak akan memikirkannya setelah ia mati.

"Sekarang, kembalilah ke istanamu!" Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya, namun Baekhyun masih menatapnya tajam malah semakin ganas hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti ingin memangsanya.

"Tidak! Siapa orang yang kau suruh?!"

"Jadi, janjimu itu palsu, hah?" Baekhyun terkekeh remeh. Panglima itu menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya tanda keseriusannya. Ia lalu menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"Kau hanya mementingkan satu nyawa Panglima daripada beribu – ribu rakyat? Lemah. PUTERA MAHKOTA YANG LEMAH! KERAJAAN MAGNOLIA TAK SEPANTASNYA MEMILIKI PUTERA MAHKOTA SEPERTIMU!"

Tiga hal yang tak pernah Chanyeol sangka akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Satu, Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Kedua, Baekhyun membentaknya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Ketiga, menyakiti Baekhyun. Dan ketiganya terjadi di waktu yang bersamaan.

Hal itu terjadi sangat singkat. Chanyeol yang emosinya terpancing pun memukul Panglima-nya hingga terjatuh dan menyebabkan sudut bibirnya terluka. Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah pun langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Akan tetapi Baekhyun langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tak butuh bantuan Putera Mahkota lemah sepertimu."

Dingin dan tajam. Chanyeol tak menyukainya karena kedua hal itu menyerupai ayahnya. Ia lalu berdecak, "Baguslah kau mati besok."

Baekhyun tak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari belah ranum Chanyeol dan itu tentu membuat hatinya sakit. Chanyeol membencinya, dan inilah yang ia inginkan. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol mengingatnya. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol terpuruk hanya karena ia ditinggalkan olehnya.

"Bagus, bukan? Sekarang, pergi."

Putera Mahkota membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak menoleh barang sedetik sebelum ia benar – benar pergi dan kembali mengunci pintu besi itu. Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya lalu mengetuk – ngetukkan dahinya ke dinding. Ia bodoh, namun mungkin inilah yang seharusnya terjadi.

"Baekhyun-_ah_? Kau tak apa?" Itu suara Kyungsoo, salah satu Panglima. Baekhyun mendengar samar – samar suara Kyungsoo kembali memanggilnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati pintu besi itu dan mengintip dari pintu kecil yang biasanya digunakan para penjaga penjara untuk memberinya makan.

"Apa Putera Mahkota menyakitimu?" Kini Baekhyun mendengar suara Sehun, yang-kalo tidak salah-berada di ruangan sebelahnya. Mendengar pertanyaannya membuatnya miris, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak, dia tidak menyakitiku," ucapnya lemas, "Akulah yang menyakitinya."

∅∅∅—∅∅∅—∅∅∅

Kicauan burung gereja menyapa indra pendengarannya ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari penjara bawah tanah. Sinar mentari di pagi hari menyengat kulit putihnya, begitu hangat, begitu nyaman. Mengingatkannya akan pelukan seseorang berbadan tegap yang akan selalu ia rindukan.

Angin sepoi – sepoi meniup ketiga rambut Panglima yang sudah memanjang itu dengan lembut seolah memberi mereka pesan selamat tinggal. Sang penjagal itu menyuruh mereka untuk berjalan lebih cepat karena seluruh penduduk kerajaan sudah datang menunggu acara mereka.

Ya, proses hukuman mati mereka akan disaksikan seluruh penduduk termasuk para petinggi kerajaan. Mereka akan menjalani sebuah hukuman yang Kerajaan Nemesis terapkan untuk para pembangkang di kerajaannya, yaitu hukuman _tebas-tusuk_. Seorang penjagal akan menggunakan pedang tertajam yang ada di kerajaan untuk menebas tubuh sang pembangkang lalu menusuknya tepat di jantungnya.

Mereka melihat sebuah panggung kecil nan lebar di depan sana. Itulah tempat terakhir mereka di dunia ini. Kaki mereka perlahan menaiki tangga menuju atas panggung itu dengan kedua tangan yang dikunci oleh seutas tali tambang. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada mereka. Mereka tersenyum bahagia disaat rakyat menatap mereka sedih bahkan menangis.

Mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan matanya. Ia tersenyum, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Sangat cantik dan manis hingga membuat lawan tatapnya berdecak kesal.

Desing peluru pun bergema, pertanda acara akan dimulai. Jantung mereka berdegup dengan kencang. Suasana begitu tegang dan hening, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan suara nafas tukang jagal yang sudah tepat berada di depan mereka.

Saat tukang jagal itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi – tinggi, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Suaranya begitu tegas dan tajam dan mampu membuat seluruh pasang mata menoleh padanya. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam menatap para jagal.

"Ada apa, Putera Mahkota Magnolia?" Tanya pemimpin Kerajaan Nemesis padanya dengan tatapan sinis, ia tak suka jika acaranya dikacaukan begitu saja. Raja Magnolia yang duduk di sampingnya menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Raja Nemesis. Chanyeol menolak perintah ayahnya lalu menatap nyalang Raja Nemesis.

"Saya mengajukan diri untuk mengeksekusi petinggi Panglima."

Semua orang terkejut mendengar pengajuannya. Seluruh rakyat pun menjadi riuh membicarakannya. Namun Chanyeol tidak main – main dengan perkataannya, ia bersungguh – sungguh ingin membunuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri.

Raja Magnolia mengumpat pada Chanyeol, akan tetapi anak bebal itu tak mendengarkan ayahnya dan masih menunggu persetujuan dari Raja Nemesis. Raja Nemesis tersenyum, lalu tertawa dengan suara berat.

"Tentu saja, Putera Mahkota. Kau boleh melakukannya. Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu, Yang Mulia?" Raja Nemesis kembali tertawa.

"Kau harus benar – benar membunuhnya, dan berikan jantungnya padaku."

Putera Mahkota Magnolia mengutuk Raja muda yang seumuran dengannya itu dalam hati. Tanpa memerdulikan isak tangis rakyat yang semakin menjadi akibat perlakuannya, Chanyeol menyetujuinya.

Selama ini Baekhyun dikenal sebagai petinggi yang ramah pada rakyatnya. Tak jarang ia mengunjungi panti asuhan dan menyapa rakyatnya ketika ia sedang berjalan – jalan di sepanjang kota. Senyum manis Baekhyun akan selalu diingat oleh rakyatnya, begitu juga kekasihnya.

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin memaksakan sikap tenangnya disaat tukang jagal itu menghadap Kyungsoo. Jantungnya yang berdegup kencang tak dapat ia tenangkan. Di penghujung keramaian ia melihat Jongin dengan tatapan kosongnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat setitik air jatuh mengalir ke pipi lelaki itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Panglima?" ucap penjagal itu pada Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata besar itu mendengus lalu sembari tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Ia mendongak menatap keramaian.

"Jongin-_ah,_" seketika rakyat pun hening menatap Jongin yang tengah menyeka kasar air matanya. Ia menatap tajam tatapan lembut Kyungsoo. Ia tak boleh terlihat memalukan di hari terakhir kekasihnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik. Belajarlah memasak karena setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa memasakkan makanan lagi untukmu. Makanlah yang banyak, dan… berbahagialah."

Jongin menunduk sedalam – dalamnya. Hatinya meronta menginginkan Kyungsoo agar tetap berada disisinya, menemaninya. Tidak memasakkan makanan pun tak apa, keberadaannya lebih dari sekedar makanan yang selalu dicintainya.

Kyungsoo menatap penjagal itu lalu mengangguk kecil, pertanda ia sudah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Penjagal bermata runcing itu pun menggenggam pedangnya dan mulai mengangkatnya. Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya dengan damai menunggu tebasan sang penjagal.

Penjagal itu melakukannya dengan cepat. Darah dengan cepat merembes menodai bajunya. Kyungsoo tersungkur, matanya menyayu menatap sang penjagal. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum kepada sang penjagal sebelum penjagal itu menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Penjagal itu pun menyeka darah yang menodai wajahnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju target terakhirnya.

Sehun menatap penjagal yang lebih pendek darinya itu sinis, walaupun begitu penjagal itu tak peduli dan mengetuk – ngetukkan ujung pedangnya di depan kakinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Panglima?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Sehun, pria itu menangkap tatapan Baekhyun lalu mendecak.

"Hei, Luhan-_hyung_," mata pria itu langsung tertuju pada Luhan yang tengah dibanjiri air mata. Senggukannya menjadi – jadi dan itu membuatnya kesal. Lelaki itu cengeng layaknya seorang gadis.

Seluruh pasang mata pun ikut mengikuti arah mata Sehun, akan tetapi Luhan tak berani menatapnya balik. Lebih baik ia tak menatapnya daripada bayang – bayang Sehun terus menghantuinya.

"Hei cengeng! Tatap aku!" Bentak Sehun. Hal itu sontak membuat beberapa orang terlonjak kaget termasuk Luhan. Dengan matanya yang sembap, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun. Pria itu tersenyum jengkel padanya.

"Cih, kenapa kau belum berubah juga, sih? Kau yang lebih tua dariku, kenapa kau yang cengeng?" Sehun mendengus kecil, "Kau jelek saat menangis, maka dari itu lupakanlah aku agar kau tidak jelek lagi."

Inilah yang Luhan benci dari Sehun. Menatap senyum lebarnya sembari mendengar celotehan konyolnya di hari akhirnya? Sungguh, mungkin hanya Sehun yang akan begitu pada Luhan. Lelaki konyol itu tak pernah berubah.

Air mata masih menghiasi mata indah Luhan, dan Sehun tak berbohong, ia sakit melihat hal itu terjadi. Selama ini ia berusaha untuk menyenangkan Luhan, namun pada akhirnya ia juga yang menyakiti Luhan.

Sehun kembali menatap penjagal itu, "Cepat, eksekusi aku. Jika tidak, orang bodoh itu akan terus menangis."

Sehun hanya bersikap sok tegar. Ia pun membayangkan jika ia jadi Luhan, mungkin ia juga akan banjir air mata sepertinya. Dalam dirinya ia hanya seorang bocah ingusan yang terus mengidamkan kehangatan Luhan setiap waktunya.

Namun apa boleh buat? Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.

Untuk sekarang, daripada menebas dada Panglima itu, sang penjagal memilih untuk menebas lehernya. Dia yang meminta, ya sudah, ia turuti.

Sehun jatuh berlutut menahan sakit yang menjadi – jadi. Pengelihatannya yang mulai memburam menatap keramaian untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Luhan ada disana, ia terlihat bersinar dimatanya. Ingin sekali ia berkata selamat tinggal, mengelus pucuk surainya seperti yang sering ia lakukan sebelum Luhan terlelap karena kecapekan bekerja.

Namun jika hal itu terjadi, Luhan akan semakin mengingatnya. Sehun tak ingin orang tersayangnya menderita karena kepergiannya.

Penjagal itu melihat Sehun yang masih saja bertahan hidup berlutut di bawah kakinya. Ia pun kembali mengangkat pedangnya tinggi – tinggi dan kemudian menusukkan ujung pedangnya ke punggung kiri sang Panglima. Dirasanya Panglima itu belum mati, ia menarik pedangnya sekuat tenaga menuju bahunya, mengirisnya seperti sedang mengiris sepotong kue ulang tahun. Dengan itu Panglima itu tak lagi menunjukkan pergerakan apapun.

"SEHUN-_AH_! KUMOHON! KEMBALIKAN SEHUN-KU!"

Penjagal itu dapat dengan jelas mendengar tangisan pilu seorang lelaki setelah ia melakukan hal itu. Diam – diam dia berdecak, sedikit menolehkan kepalanya menatap keramaian.

Lelaki itu, lelaki yang diajak bicara oleh Panglima itu, menangis sejadi – jadinya. Tangannya seolah berusaha menggapai tubuh tak bernyawa sang Panglima. Ia terus meronta sampai orang – orang disekitarnya harus menahan pergerakannya termasuk kekasih Panglima pertama.

"Menyusahkan," gumamnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat penjagal itu mengutuk Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Ternyata senyuman itu tertangkap oleh sang penjagal. Baekhyun pun menggeleng kecil.

"Dia memang menyusahkan seperti anak kecil, persis seperti kekasihnya," Baekhyun terkekeh. Penjagal itu tersenyum miring, lalu melihat kedua jasad Panglima yang telah ia ambil nyawanya.

"Sedangkan Jongin… dia orang yang loyal, persis seperti kekasihnya juga," lagi – lagi Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat perilaku mereka. Penjagal itu kembali menoleh untuk melihat Jongin. Dan benar saja, orang itu masih tetap berdiri di sana walaupun kekasihnya sudah menjadi jasad tak bernyawa.

"Benar, 'kan? Mereka unik satu sama lain," penjagal itu memerhatikan Baekhyun, ia tak berniat membalas perkataannya. Penjagal itu menilai bahwa Panglima itu adalah pengamat yang baik.

Suara lantang Raja Nemesis pun memecah keributan, "Nah, nah, Putera Mahkota Magnolia, Anda dipersilakan untuk maju menaiki panggung."

Penjagal itu pun pergi tanpa sepatah kata. Dan kini ia sendiri menatap langkah Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin dekat pula ajalnya. Ia tak mengira lelaki itu akan tega membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Penjagal itu menyerahkan pedangnya yang sudah kotor akibat darah Kyungsoo dan Sehun padanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung mengambilnya dan pergi menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali membunuh Panglima itu, Putera Mahkota?" Chanyeol menoleh, menatap sinis sang Raja. Raja itu seumuran dengannya, namun kenapa banyak tanya sekali?

"Bukan urusan Anda, Yang Mulia Raja," jawab Chanyeol jengkel. Raja itu pun terkekeh.

"Kejamnya~ kau pasti sangat mencintainya, 'kan?" Chanyeol berdecak. Ia benar – benar muak.

"Maaf, tapi jika Anda terus – menerus menginterupsi saya, kapan saya mengeksekusi Panglima ini, Yang Mulia?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak bersumpah dihadapan khalayak walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin. Daripada itu, ia lebih ingin menusukkan pedang yang ada di genggamannya ke tubuh Raja itu.

Raja itu pun mengedikkan kedua bahunya lalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kini Chanyeol menatap kedua manik hazel Baekhyun dalam – dalam, menyelaminya untuk terakhir kalinya. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus lembut pipi sang Panglima, lalu jempolnya beralih mengelus bekas luka yang ia ciptakan di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Ia sungguh menyesalinya.

"Maaf," gumamnya. Ia tau, tak lama lagi tangisnya akan pecah, akan tetapi harga dirinya akan jatuh jika ia menangis dihadapan rakyatnya dan para Raja. Maka dari itu ia memejamkan matanya kuat – kuat sebelum ia kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Cepat lakukan apa yang kau mau," ucap Panglima itu dingin sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol menggenggam erat pedang itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Pikirannya kalang kabut, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

"_Dia Byun Baekhyun, petinggi panglima yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu," ucap ayahnya diambang pintu ruang pribadinya bersama seorang lelaki yang tingginya jauh lebih pendek darinya. Lelaki itu memakai atribut lengkap Panglima pada umumnya, dan hal itu tentu saja membuatnya terkejut._

"_Orang itu—orang pendek itu akan melindungiku? Yang benar saja."_

Ia tak dapat memungkiri lagi bahwa ia sangat gugup. Kini kedua tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam, lalu menghembuskannya.

"A…Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Panglima?" perkataan itu pada akhirnya keluar setelah beberapa detik ia terdiam dihadapan Baekhyun.

Sang Panglima pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap rakyatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

_Panglima itu membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat padanya. Chanyeol mendelik, bagaimana bisa manusia sependek dia melindunginya?_

_Namun atas nama kehormatan, ia berdiri meninggalkan zona nyamannya dan berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu. Matanya menatap sinis kepadanya, akan tetapi lelaki itu membalas tatapannya lebih tajam seolah hendak menikamnya saat itu juga. Diam – diam, tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, bulu kuduknya berdiri._

_Aura dalam lelaki itu membuatnya ciut seketika, akan tetapi ia tak boleh terlihat memalukan dihadapan ayahnya dan lelaki itu. Mau tau ia taruh dimana wajahnya nanti?_

"Rakyatku," ucapnya lembut, "Junjung tinggilah nama Kerajaan Magnolia dan banggakanlah ia walaupun ia jatuh di tangan kerajaan yang keji. Jangan bersedih hati, karena saya yakin, sebagai petinggi Panglima Kerajaan Magnolia, Kerajaan Magnolia akan makmur dan jaya."

Isak tangis rakyat pun semakin menjadi. Ia tak ingin Panglima itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tidak akan ada orang yang dapat menyamakannya.

"_Hormat saya, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota," suaranya lantang dan tegas seolah sedang menghakiminya. Putra Mahkota menelan ludahnya dalam – dalam, ia salah menilai orang. Suara tegas serta sikap dinginnya… sungguh mirip dengan Raja._

"_Nah, Baekhyun-_ssi_, tugasmu dimulai dari detik ini. Saya sengaja tidak mengadakkan acara formal pengangkatanmu sebagai pengawal pribadi Putra Mahkota, biarlah mereka tau sendiri."_

_Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, "Segala hormat saya kepada Anda, Yang Mulia Raja, yang telah mengangkat saya sebagai pengawal pribadi Putra Mahkota."_

_Raja pun menepuk pundak Baekhyun sebelum pada akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu._

"_Izin saya, Yang Mulia. Hamba akan mengawasi ruangan Anda," Baekhyun kembali membungkuk pada Chanyeol dan hendak menutup pintunya. Chanyeol tidak mengiyakan, namun tak juga menolak. Ia hanya mematung menatap pintu ruangannya tertutup rapat._

Angin pagi pun kembali membuat rambutnya menari. Baekhyun mendongak menatap langit biru. Ia bergumam.

Hati Chanyeol teriris mendengarnya.

"_Indahnya…"_

_Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas menangkap gumaman itu dari sebelah kanannya. Ia melihat pengawal pribadinya menatap langit dengan mata berbinar. Senyum kecilnya terlukis dengan jelas._

_Entah kenapa… hatinya tersentuh hanya dengan melihat senyum tulusnya._

Gigi Sang Putra Mahkota bergemertuk. Ia membenci hal ini. Tak seharusnya Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum itu di hari terakhirnya. Ini tidak adil.

"Dan untuk Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota," Chanyeol tersentak. Matanya menatap lurus menghindari tatapan lembut Baekhyun yang menyiratkan rasa sayang padanya. Dalam hati ia memaki, meminta untuk menghentikan segala bayang – bayangnya di benaknya.

_Putra Mahkota mengunci pergerakan tangannya, kedua mata itu meminta belas kasih darinya. Akan tetapi tatapan nyalang yang tadi ia layangkan seketika menyayu. Walaupun begitu Baekhyun tetap takut dengannya, ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin saja Putra Mahkota tak memaafkannya._

"_Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia! Hamba tidak akan—"_

_Kedua matanya sukses terbuka lebar. Tak ada lagi jarak diantara Putra Mahkota dan Panglima. Putra Mahkota pun melumat bibirnya, mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah, ia tak menyangka hal ini terjadi padanya, dan mungkin ini semacam hukuman untuknya atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat._

_Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan kemudian menjilat telinganya, "Kau tidak bersalah."_

_Putra Mahkota itu pun menatap kedua maniknya dalam – dalam sembari tersenyum._

"_Yang kau lakukan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan."_

Panglima itu berjalan mendekati Putra Mahkota. Ia menatap dalam – dalam manik hitam arang miliknya sebelum pada akhirnya menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Seluruh pasang mata yang melihat mereka pun seketika terdiam, mereka terkejut, terkecuali Raja Nemesis.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan pedang yang sedari tadi ia genggam dan menekan tengkuk sang Panglima. Sang Panglima melumat bibir manis Putra Mahkota dengan lembut dan pelan, dan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk menjilati lidahnya.

Panglima itu pun berjinjit untuk menjilat telinga sang Putra Mahkota.

"Anda tidak bersalah, Yang Mulia," bisiknya.

Panglima itu kembali menapakkan tumitnya di atas panggung kayu itu lalu menatap lembut kedua manik hitam arang Chanyeol. Kedua mata abu – abu milik sang Panglima bersinar diterpa mentari pagi. Waktu seolah dihentikan, dan Pangeran itu berharap waktu tak pernah kembali berputar.

"Yang Anda lakukan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, Yang Mulia."

Putra Mahkota pun menunduk sedalam – dalamnya sembari memerhatikan pedang yang tersungkur di bawah kakinya. Ia mengambilnya. Ia kemudian berlutut dihadapannya pertanda bahwa ia bersedia untuk dicabut nyawanya kali ini. Ia berlutut, sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir bagi sang Putra Mahkota yang amat dicintainya.

Air mata kini telah memenuhi pelupuk sang Putra Mahkota, namun dengan cepat ia menyekanya. Putra Mahkota menyentuhkan pangkal pedang itu di lehernya. Darah mulai mengalir mengotori baju tahanannya, saking tajamnya pedang yang dimiliki penjagal itu.

"Selamat tinggal… kekasihku."

Tangan itu dengan cepat mengiris leher sang Panglima dalam – dalam. Darah Panglima itu pun seketika merembes memerahkan baju tahanannya yang aslinya berwarna putih kusam. Panglima itu tersungkur, ia merintih.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."_

Putra Mahkota itu menelentangkan tubuh lemah sang Panglima. Ia mengamati wajahnya yang kian memucat. Mata yang kian menyayu masih menatapnya. Nafasnya semakin memendek setiap detiknya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, melihat kekasihnya di ambang kematian.

Chanyeol mengangkat tinggi – tinggi pedangnya, mengarahkan mata pedangnya ke arah dada sang Panglima. Ia tak peduli akan harga dirinya saat ini, air matanya sudah menetes tercampur darah Panglima itu.

"_Aku harap… kelak di kehidupan selanjutnya, kita kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih."_

Putra Mahkota menusuk dalam – dalam belah dadanya dan kemudian mengirisnya menuju perutnya hingga membuatnya terbatuk. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat isi perutnya, ia ingin menghentikannya sampai sini namun ia tak bisa. Permintaan Raja Nemesis harus ia penuhi.

Selama ia mengiris tubuhnya, tak pernah sekalipun suara erangan terdengar di telinganya. Hanya rintihan kecil yang mungkin hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya. Hatinya hancur. Sudah hancur dibakar hangus tak bersisa.

Putra Mahkota memperhatikan kedua matanya yang kini tertutup rapat. Tak ada lagi tanda – tanda kehidupan dalam raga itu. Putra Mahkota menjatuhkan tubuhnya sembari menggenggam erat bilah pedang tanpa peduli tajamnya pedang yang mulai mengiris kulitnya. Ia menangis tersedu – sedu dihadapan jasad itu tanpa jasad itu mengetahui bahwa ia sangat amat menyesal melakukan hal keji itu padanya.

Dipeluknya raga tak bernyawa itu erat – erat. Tak seorang pun boleh menyentuhnya kecuali dia. Putra Mahkota mengelusi pucuk rambut berwarna abu itu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, berharap yang berada di pangkuannya saat ini dapat membalas pelukannya dan mencium belah ranumnya kembali.

Ia berharap jemari lentik itu terangkat untuk mengelus pipinya dan menghapus air matanya sembari berkata, _"Aku tak apa, jangan menangis."_

Ia berharap senyuman itu dapat kembali ia lihat.

Ia berharap manik abu itu kembali menatapnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seperti biasanya.

Namun mustahil. Semuanya telah terjadi dalam hitungan menit.

Tak ada lagi sambutan selamat pagi untuknya.

Tak ada lagi pengawal pendek bersurai abu yang mengawasinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Tak ada lagi senyum manis yang selalu menyapa indra pengelihatannya setiap ia bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Semuanya lenyap

—untuk selama-lamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
